There are numerous boost converters capable of generating an AC voltage larger than a primary AC voltage (for example, the voltage of the mains). Typically, these converters comprise a first stage for rectifying the AC input voltage using, for example, a bridge of diodes, followed in cascade by a voltage booster realized according to one of innumerable circuit topologies of so-called “step-up” or “boost” type. In this type of inverter, energy stored in an inductor connected to the primary AC voltage (for example, the mains voltage) during a powering phase (Ton) of the periodic PWM driving signal, is supplied to the electric load through a free-wheeling switch of the inductance discharge current, thus raising the voltage on the supply terminals of the load.
Likewise, there are numerous switching converters that use buck-boost topologies that may be used also as AC voltage stabilizers. These converters carry out an AC-DC conversion of the AC mains voltage by using rectifying diodes and large capacitance electrolytic capacitors and a DC-AC conversion using classic buck-boost inverter topologies. These approaches, besides using a large number of power switches, use electrolytic capacitors that typically have a relatively short life. Moreover, in order to reduce distortion effects of the mains waveform, they typically have a power factor correction stage (PFC) realized with active circuits that use additional power switches.